fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Jensen Interceptor
|image = |manufacture = |make = |model = Interceptor |production = 1971Fast & Furious 6 Cars: 1971 Jensen Interceptor |status = Discontinued |class = Luxury car Grand Tourer |bodystyle = |engine = LS3 |bodboymods = |specialtymods =Black Stripes (Orange pin stripe) |wheels = |tires = 265/50R17 rear tires |suspensionmods = |paint = |plate = |Driver = Letty Ortiz |Used for = Street Races |Fate = Active |Appears In = Fast & Furious 6 |See Also = |bodymods = Removed Chrome parts, Custom grille}} The 1971 Jensen Interceptor is a minor car in Fast & Furious 6 driven by Letty Ortiz.Fast & Furious 6 History ''Fast & Furious 6'' Dominic Toretto and Luke Hobbs's pursuit of Owen Shaw's Flip Car, Letty Ortiz uses the Interceptor to create a distraction. She rams Toretto's car, drawing his attention away from Shaw. When the two are forced to confront each other outside of their vehicles, Letty shoots Dominic and regroups with Shaw's team. Later, after discovering she knew Dominic, she retreats from the group (who've become suspicious of her) and works on the interceptor in Owen's garage. Shaw goes to speak with Letty, recounting the day he found her. Uncomfortable, Letty climbs into the Interceptor and leaves Shaw's group. Letty is later seen using the Interceptor in a street race against Dominic's Dodge Charger Daytona. After the race, when Dominic wins, Letty motions him to follow her. The two drive to an under bridge area of London where Dominic explains to Letty her past memories (with the scars on her body from past injuries) and returns her cross necklace he had kept. Afterwards, Letty drives off with the car and it isn't seen again. Specifications The the Jensen Interceptor used in Fast & Furious 6 was built with a 83 cubic inch (6.3 liters) or 440 cubic inch (7.2 liters) V8 engine. According to Dennis McCarthy, the 1971 model used in the film is a "left-hand model". It was bought from California on account of a lack of useful Interceptor models in England (wherein the the drivers seat would've been situated on the right hand) that were "rusted through". The interceptor was given a matte gray paint job and outfitted with ""massive side pipes dumping out just forward of the rear wheels". The Interceptor and it the duplicate cars made for the film did not use an engine from a model. The on-screen Interceptor used GM "LS3" V8 crate engines bought from a GM Performance Parts catalog. The engine used was similar to the "6.2-liter engine" that is considered a default standard in the , with a rating of 430 horsepower as shipped. The Interceptor's netpower goes up to 105 horsepower compared to the the Interceptor's original Chrysler 383 hp. On three of the Jensen Interceptors used in the film was outfitted with functional Magnaflow side exhausts. McCarthy chose not to use them for the fourth Interceptor used in the film because of concerns that Michelle Rodriguez could burn her legs on them. Behind the interceptor's LS3 is a GM Turbo 400 three-speed automatic transmission that feeds back to the Ford 9-inch solid axle rear end that was mounted on the Interceptor's leaf spring rear suspension. McCarthy's crew widened the rear wheelwells to accommodate oversized 265/50R17 rear tires. In addition, Four-wheel disc brakes from a 2010 Ford Mustang GT were adapted to the car. Media Gallery Promotional INTERCEPTOR2.jpg|Letty working on the Jensen Interceptor in Owen Shaw's garage Letty.png Notes References Category:Cars Category:Fast & Furious 6 Category:Fast & Furious 6 Cars